RiverClan Archive
Ripplefrost shook out his drenched fur as he emerged from the river, laying down on the pebble shore. The sun blazed down on his soggy pelt, steam rising from his fur. The tom lay basking as he stretched out his paws, his eyes shuttign as he fell asleep. Ripplefrost twitched his tail tip, his paws kneading on the rocky shore. --Ripplefrost (Because I didn't have anyone else! I never saw you lead, and you never used to be like this. You used to be nice and caring for other people and their feelings. I don't want you to give it away. Even though you were underhanded and cruel to me, robbing me of my full and rightful term as leader, you still deserve yours. I'm not a mean person, but clearly I can be if you piss me off. Nobody deserves what happened to me. All I ask is that you appreciate what you have, is that too much?!)Whitestar 00:32, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ((Just a nice reminder that with RiverClan inactive, it doesn't mean the clan is dead. RiverClan belongs to the main clans of my wikia, which is a clan that I will not be getting rid of over inactivity like SolarClan. So please stop harassing Fernstar. On the other hand, Fern, I have been asking to be an elder but since you want a break, whenever you can, tell me when I can just go up to you and ask you.)) - Dapplefrost022|Wall 00:37, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ((Alright, guys please stop arguing. Calm down. Fernstar is inactive but I don't appreciate both you feeding the argument. So it is a big deal, just release it. You both are making a deal out of nothing. Fern, I would appreciate it if you would cease to reply back to the argument. And the subject of my not being deputy has already been solved. I will become deputy wuen i become more active. White, please understand that she only has limited time on here. She needs some time so she will become active in time. Forcing each other does not solve anything. Arguing doesn't solve anything either. Just smooth your pelt. I know that you are both mad and are steaming at me, but just stop or I will personally pet you like a kitty-pet.))~Darkshine903'' 00:39, May 9, 2015 (UTC) '' Appreciation is a feeling. Not an action. And I have not been any more cruel to you than you ever were to me. If you want the rank back, why don't you just take it? You are talking to and about me like I am the worst person in the world, and it hurts. But I will not carry this any further. Dapple, I am deeply sorry that I have not attended to that, and I will whenever you are ready. Alright, Darkshine. I will not respond to any more arguments made towards me. Okay. Bye. ) Fernstar (This isn't about being active anymore, this is about respect. And I'm sick of her showing a lack of it, and getting away with it. I don't care anymore, because in a few seconds I'm just gonna snap. I've had all of this festering and boiling inside of me for a very long time, and I'm not letting it anymore. It's not healthy. I have fealt cheated and played. FWI, Fern, I let you kill White, because I knew that everyone here fucking hated me, and if I didn't show some kind of submission, it wouldn't end. I don't even know why I bother, nobody listens to me.)Whitestar 00:57, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Streamlight walked up to Fernstar, "I think it's time I retired from my warrior duties," she said, a little more excited about not being a warrior than becoming an elder. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 01:44, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar looked at Streamlight before nodding slowly, "Very well." She mewed. Fernstar then hopped up onto RiverRock before yowling, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath RiverRock for a clan meeting!" Her voice echoed through the camp. ~Fernstar Ripplefrost heard the distant call of Fernstar's yowl, he scrabbled to his feet, his claws scraping on the ground as he hurried towards Camp. The dark tabby shouldered his way into the gathering cats, his ears pricked forward intently. --Ripplefrost Dawntail perked her ears at the great leader's call and nudged her way through the crowding of cats over to Ripplefrost. "What's happening do you know?" She whispered excitedly.~Dawntail Ripplefrost slightly puffed out his chest, taking a thin breath. "I don't know, but it seems as if it involves Streamlight." The dark tabby mewed as he surveyed Streamlight, who was tingling beside Fernstar. He sat down beside Dawntail, his tail swaying over the sandy ground. Ripplefrost craned his head up ahead at the RiverRock, his whiskers twitching with interest. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 00:07, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe was already heading back with his caught prey. He deposited it in the fresh-kill pile and sat in an area of his own, his fire-like gaze staring straight at Fernstar. ~Firestripe Fernstar glanced down at the surrounding cats, before her gaze fell to Streamlight. She purred slightly at her friend before meowing aloug, for each cat's ears, "Stramlight, is it your wish to to give up the name of a warrior and join the elders?" She questioned, raising her brow only slightly. ~Fernstar ((You have a brow?)) Dawntail watched, knowing that Streamlight served her time as a warrior well.~Dawntail Ripplefrost's eyes widened as he stared at Fernstar, then back at Streamlight. He twitched his whiskers, his ears pricking with interest. Streamlight had been a warrior even before he had joined RiverClan. He dipped his head in silent respect to the former warrior, the dark tom's tail swishing in the air. "Dawntail, what if I moved to the Elders'?" Ripplefrost mewed suddenly, knowing that there was still plenty of time before he retires from being a warrior. The air chilled against his pelt, the breeze warming his fur. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:14, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Dawntail's fur rose in surprise. "Whai er wait what? Oh." Her fur flattened. "What makes you ask? Well anyways, I would respect you dearly because I knew you did your duties well as a warrior and you are well respected." She nuzzled her friend. "Itll be a while though." She purred.☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:17, May 13, 2015 (UTC)'' Ripplefrost smiled, his eyes glimmering suddenly. He nuzzled the she-cat back, his tail curling with pleasure. He wanted to say something else, but it was caught in his throat. Ripplefrost swallowed, his throat melting dry. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:20, May 13, 2015 (UTC) (Fuggin don't have shite to do with Crabclaw...) Crabclaw chuckled as he overheard Ripplefrost and Dawntail. (Having just mastered his teleportation powers, he now also had the ability to tell the future, and fly.) "I wouldn't say a while." He laughed, grinning coldly. "You look pretty old and weak to me." He growled with a laugh, some of his cuts reopening as his body moved, blood beginning to trickle again. It stung horribly, but he didn't dare let on.-Crabclaw Dawntail abruptly turned around to glare at Crabclaw. "Oh, and you have to spoil how comfortable i am again? You make my pelt prick. Why do you have to barge in like that?" She glared at him harder. "He is not really that old. Your just sour." She wanted to curse, but something held her back from insulting the young tom. ((Don't worry white.))~Dawntail Sighing, Firestripe lifted himself off his haunches and jumped in between the two, glaring at Crabclaw. "When will there be a day where you aren't acting like a kit?" His tone was bothersome, yet somehow emotionless. "Honestly, do you think it's the best idea to go picking fights for your own perverseness? If so, that's just plain stupid and disgusting." ~Firestripe "Oh, I'm sorry." He said sarcastically. "I was just thinking outloud." He rolled his eyes before staring back at Firestripe. "Who asked you, anyways?" He spoke, his tone dropping again, sustaining its usual instigation. He flicked his paw, flinging blood onto Firestripe.-Crabclaw "Stop it you two!" She exasperatedly nudged the two bickering cats apart. "Your just making a fool of yourselves." She pointed out to the staring cats. "Anyways, this doesn't even matter. Now, just go Crabclaw." Her annoyed expression made herself sigh.~Dawntail Ripplefrost turned to Crabclaw, his ears flattening to his skull. "That's not a way to talk to a senior warrior," He roused, his tail flicking dust into Crabclaw's way. "Honestly, Crabclaw, when will you grow mature?" He added with a small twinge of amusement. Ripplefrost's eye looked down the tom's bloody pelt, the tom scrunched up his nose. "See a Medicine Cat for StarClan's sake!" Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:25, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Crabclaw recoiled at Ripplefrost's inability to acknowledge the obvious. He looked him in the eye, leaning over and stretching his back out, reopening many more cuts that bled. "What medicine cat?" He hissed, looking at Fernstar now. "I don't know if you haven't notived, although I cannot understand how you wouldn't, but we don't have one."-Crabclaw "Then at least try staying before all your wounds open." He mewed with a muffled voice, rolling his eyes at the tom's hostility. He didn't like the negligent tom at all, lashing his tail Ripplefrost looked away, his eyes narrowed against the bright sunlight. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 03:14, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe knew Crabclaw was just trying to make him mad, so the silver tom just licked the blood off, noticing it was surprisingly satisfying. "This isn't about who's doing what. I know you're just eager for a fight, but try to keep yourself from throwing logic in the wind. You'll get yourself killed someday, I just know it. All because you decided to be an idiot." ~Firestripe Crabclaw scowled at Ripplefrost, "whatever." He mumbled before landing his scorching glare on Firestripe. "Atleast I'm brave enough to fight for my clan. And strong enough to hold off two at once. You're so tiny, you would lose a fight with a mouse!" His foresty green gaze had a challenge in them, and they were laced with pure taunt and judgement.-Crabclaw "If you're referring to my 'cowardice' during the illness, I was younger then, and foolish. Cats tend to grow out of that stage, but some, obviously, never do." He licked his paw. "I'm not afraid to get myself dirty. I can tell you want a fight, but you're going about the most stupidest way of getting one." ~Firestripe Dawntail looked at the cats so which were nose to nose. She shouldered Crabclaw away, giving him the hardest glare she could. "Can you stop?" She hissed and whisked around to turn to Firestripe."You too! I'm tired of your bickering. Every sunhigh! Every! Now split up,or.. Or...." She paused in loss for words. "Whatever. Just go Crabclaw." She mewed in an annoyed matter. She carefully nudged Ripplefrost away from the two as she had earlier and lapped his ear affectionately, though with effort at her smaller size. "Those two are such Mouse-brains." She muttered when they were far enough to be unable to hear. "They bicker all day. Anyways, want to share tounges? ((I probably spelled it wrong.))~Dawntail ((I hope you're not serious, and Dawntail is just being an idiot.)) Firestripe calmly blinked at her. "Really?" he huffed. "Your head must be as hollow as a tree. I'm not looking for a fight, so you can stop treating me as if I were a kit. Pay more attention to the conversation next time, maybe you'll get it." ~Firestripe ((Nope, I'm not.)) Dawntail huffed. "Then go argue again." ~Dawntail (Don't dodge) Crabclaw ragdolled as he was pushed by Dawntail. He softly moved himself with the push, stumbling over to the side. He hissed at Firestripe as he spoke, and with a large swing, batted his head, bowling him over. "Do not insult her you pathetic excuse for a warrior!"-Crabclaw Firestripe gave one glance at Crabclaw before ducking out of the way of his paw and then sliding underneath his belly, unsheathing his claws and hitting the tendons of his legs before sliding out from the other side. "I never knew you were one who could order me around. Is there something I missed? You're way too eager to start fights. Better calm down before that brings the death of you. Then you'll never see your precious Dawntail again." ~Firestripe ((Ugh sorry, Fern and everyone else.)) "It is." She stared at Fernstar, her gaze fixed on her leader. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 15:06, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (>_> I literally just said... ugh fine wanna do that? Go ahead. A dodge matched by a dodge.) Crabclaw withdrew his strike as he noticed Firestripe beginning to slide under him. He quickly leapt into the air, and landed back down, pinning Firestripe, who was mid-slide with his heavy body. He felt his fur heat up at Firestripe's words. "I don't know what you're talking about!" He hissed, digging his claws into his shoulders.-Crabclaw Ripplefrost shouldered past Dawntail, his eyes glazed with anger. The dark tabby snorted as he saw Crabclaw tear his claws into Firestripe's shoulders. The tom bowled over Crabclaw, pulling him over to the side away from Firestripe. Ripplefrost backed away, his ears pricked forward as he gave out a thin hiss. "StarClan forbid you!" He yowled, enraged as he forced his fur to lie flat. "I saved your life, I could have just let you sink to the bottom of that river to your death!" The tabby roused, circling around the russet/brown warrior. And I should have... ''"You were made a warrior, and you ''act like one!" Ripplefrost turned and slowly walked over to the Warrior's den, he was going to talk with Fernstar. Crabclaw was too much of a treat, cats were earning wounds from their own Clan. The tom slid into his nest, gruffly curling in the thin material before shutting his eyes. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 18:46, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Dawntail sighed, watching the two. "Since when did you care? And when was I precious to you?" She stared at Crabclaw for a long moment. ((I'm going to make her ignorant.)) She turned to Firestripe. "And o don't really understand what you mean about Precious. He doesn't mean anything to me." She was so confused b her mixed feelings, she ran back into the warriors den, weeping.Her paws covered her face. I don't know what's happening.... All these feelings of Crabclaw... But what do I really think of him? ''She lifted her soaked face to look at the arguing cats again with complete ignorance. "What do they mean....?" ~Dawntail((so emotional.)) (He's not russet...) Crabclaw hissed as he was pulled by Ripplefrost. He stumbled back, and once he had regained his footing, he stood up straight, all of his wounds reopened and he was drenched in blood. He towered over Ripplefrost, having finally grown to his full size. He puffed up his fur, growling as his green eyes flickered across Ripplefrost. As he watched him pad into the warriors den, he growled after him, "yeah, just walk away from your problems! You coward!"-Crabclaw '☾Darkshine903☽'' 20:20, May 16, 2015 (UTC)'' ((Don't recall any time I dodged in the first place. Also, I can dodge, since you powerplayed)) "It's not going to work," Firestripe mewed, starting to pad towards the warrior's den. "Ripplefrost isn't going to stoop down to your level, he's better than that." Without another word, he slid inside the den and sat in the corner, paying no attention to Dawntail as he smoothed down his ruffled fur. ~Firestripe Dawntail sat up wiping her tears and looking at Firestripe. "Why are you just standing there? To watch me cry?" She didn't care what she said. ((,OMG she is being such a mouse-brain right now.)) She sniffed and turned to walk out of the den, tired of crying. She then bounded into the forest, splashing into the river so it might wash away her worrieds. The fresh air filled her lungs making her feel better.~Dawntail Fernstar took note of the cats arguing. But she had to complete the ceremony. She mewed down to Streamlight, "Your clan honors you and all of the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest." Fernstar allowed her gaze to travel around the camp before she meowed, "Dismissed." She jumped down from the rock and padded over to the arguing. Of course Crabclaw was in the center of it, "Enough!" She grabbed Crabclaw by the scruff, as she was even a small bit larger than Crabclaw, "Get your act together, for StarClan's sake!" She hissed, holding him there, "Never, should you ever treat another warrior as you have, and much less a senior warrior like Ripplefrost!" Her eyes narrowed themselves, "You are hurting the members of your own clan! StarClan is not happy with you, Crabclaw!" Her tail lashed slightly in aggitation, "I am going to have you do apprentice duties for a moon as a punishment for your actions." She turned and walked towards the warrior's den, peeking in before she mewed softly, "Dawntail? Please-" Dawntail ran past her, and she had to follow, "Dawntail, stop right now, please. I'd like to speak to you." ~Fernstar Dawntail sighed, shaking the water out of her fur, trying her best not to spray the leader. "Yes Fernstar?" ~Dawntail Fernstar cleared her throat patiently, "You appear very upset, and I can only think that it is because of Crabclaw." She spoke, not looking at Dawntail, "What are your thoughts on him?" ~Fernstar Dawntail nodded not knowing what to say. "I- I honestly don't know. Anger, hatred,...." She paused, not saying her last one. Admiration? ''"I really don't know... Why do you ask?" She looked into her old mentor's eyes.~Dawntail Fernstar sat down, facing the river as she stared forward, "I understand. I know something about how he feels of you, Dawntail. He likes you. But I do not want you to go with him, a s I do not trust him. But, if you do, I will learn to accept it. Dawntail, you know I think of you as my own kit, and I would never want you to believe I think otherwise. I simply do not want him to hurt you." ~Fernstar Dawntail nodded. "I know. As in mentally. But, I just think he needs to learn respect and he will be okay after that. I could even teach him." She padded up to the leader, laying her head on the leader's shoulder and let a tear roll down her face. "I think of you as my mother. And i will love you until and beyond I die."~Dawntail (I don't see how Fernstar is bigger than Crabclaw but smaller than Whitestar>.>) Crabclaw hissed with rage, not caring if it was his leader he was talking to. "Good! I don't care! Nothing in this clan is worth anything to me, not enough for me to care. I would rather be part of the Dark Forest than Starclan! And after what ''you did, it would bring me joy to watch this clan fall apart!" He growled as he shoved her aside. He launched himself out of camp, hurtling towards flat rocks without thinking of where he was going.-Crabclaw Otterstripe watched, eyes wide, as the events unfolded. After Crabclaw raced away, he contemplated what to do. He decided to leave him alone, he needed tim to himself. He decided to follow Fernstar towards Dawntail, but stayed far enough away so he didn't disturb the two. Once they seemed to be finished talking he decided to go inside. "Er, Fernstar? I think I can help you with Crabclaw. I mean, he is my brother. I know him best."-Otterstripe Firestripe sat up followed Otterstripe as he walked, and sat next to the brown-and-white tom. "I was watching the whole thing. With all due respect, in my opinion, Crabclaw should be left to make his own decisions. He wants to leave, I say let him. Who are we to decide what he wants to do?" ~Firestripe ((Yikes, sorry, White. I didn't pay close enough attention to see that you'd said Crabclaw was fully grown. My bad. Sorry.)) Fernstar turned, seeing the other two cats, "Hmm. Firestripe, Crabclaw is getting out of paw, and by what he's told me, I can tell that he hates this clan." They she-cat let out a soft breath, "If he chooses what he would like to do, I am sure he would kill as many warriors of RiverClan as he could get his claws on. I may be wrong. The way he argues with all of us, and even attacks some, isn't right." She mewed. Her gaze turned to Otterstripe, "Oh? would like to hear your ideas. I am always open to suggestions. But I will not hurt Crabclaw in any way." ~Fernstar Otterstripe shuffled nerously, knowing that his idea would be thought of as stupid. He took a few moments to get his thoughts straight, then began. "You shouldn't punish him. Whatever you do, whatever punishment you give him, all it will do is make him hate you more." He shuffled his paws again, looking down at Dawntail slightly then back at Fernstar. "All you need to do is win his loyalty. Once you have his loyalty, it is there forever. I know him very well, and he would do anything for those he is loyal to. He just feels like he can't forgive you for..." He paused, a little uneasy at what he was about to bring up. He didn't want to fully say it. "You know."-Otterstripe Fernstar looked back over at the river, listening to the young warrior's words, "Hmm... I understand why he is so upset, certainly. I've got to figure out how we can all gain his full loyalty, which may be quite difficult... And how could he forgive me after I did that, I do not know." She mewed, deep into thought. ~Fernstar Dawntail nodded. "He also needs to learn respect. I think I can help with that." She looked at Otterstripe. "You can help too." ~Dawntail Otterstripe looked at Dawntail for a few seconds. "He knows respect, he just doesn't have any for anyone in this clan. That is why we must gain his loyalty." After hearing what Fernstar said, he looked at her, his blue-green eyes showing his inner battle. He could never forgive her. Have I forgiven her? He didn't know for certain. How could he forgive the one who slaughtered his father so brutally?-Otterstripe Ripplefrost heard the murmuring of voices outside, he slightly strained his ears, gruffing as he flipped the opposite direction. The dark tabby writhed in his thin nest, staring at the wall of his den. Perhaps he could go hunt, but the tom's paws didn't feel like moving. Ripplefrost yawned, stretching out his back limbs as he flicked his ear. '''Ripple of MoonClan☽ 20:44, May 17, 2015 (UTC) (Prime position now or never.)Crabclaw skirted along the territory border, not caring that his body stung and he was soaked in blood. He had run for a while before the familier scent of Shadowclan fell onto him, invading his nostrils. He stopped a few seconds after realizing he had run over the border. He stood in silence on the other side, contemplating what to do.-Crabclaw Stoneflame groomed his sleek black fur, purring as the sun warmed the thick bristles through his fur. Flamestar22 00:37, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost poked his nose out of the chilly den, laying down beside the Entrance to bask himself. The breeze gently stirred his dark tabby fur as he curled his tail in the air, yawning bleary-eyed. The tom rolled onto his side, suddenly noticing that Crabclaw was missing, and no patrols were sent out. Ripplefrost let out a snort of frustration. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 20:37, May 21, 2015 (UTC) (Someone do something r we doing this war thing or what lets go.)Whitestar 00:41, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar glanced at the surrounding cats, "I understand. But I do agree, it will be hard to gain even a whisker of loyalty from him..." She flicked her tail, a signal for the others to follow as she turned and headed back towards camp. The brown tabby she-cat cleared her throat as she looked around the camp, searching for Crabclaw. Well, he didn't appear to be in the clearing of the camp. Perhaps he'd gone into the den, she thought. Fernstar ducked her head into the warrior's den, noting that he wasn't there either. "Hmm..." She wondered for a moment. After checking all of the dens, even her own, the she-cat looked at Otterstripe, "Otterstripe, take Dawntail and Firestripe along the ThunderClan and LeafClan borders and search for Crabclaw. I will take Ripplefrost andStoneflame along the ShadowClan border, as well as the rest of our territory." She ordered before quickly padding towards Ripplefrost, "Ripplefrost, you are coming with me." She nodded before turning around, facing Stoneflame, "And so are you." Fernstar looked at both of the toms, then at Otterstripe, "You are most familiar with your brother's scent, so look carefully along those borders. If any cats from other clans ask you why you're there, tell them you mean no harm, and that you are searching for a missing cat." The tabby she-cat mewed to him, and then gave another flick of her tail before heading out of the camp, waiting for Ripplefrost and Stoneflame to follow. ~Fernstar Otterstripe nodded, quickly moving into action. Thankfully both Firestripe and Dawntail heard the whole conversation, as they were both their with him and Fernstar. He nodded to the 2 of them, "we'd better get going." He quikly set out of camp, determined to fin Crabclaw.-Otterstripe Without a word, Firestripe lifted off his haunches and followed the brown-and-white tom, forcing himself to forget about his dirty tail for now. ~Firestripe Ripplefrost rolled onto his paws, shaking out his clumped fur. He pricked his ears as he followed after Fernstar, his tail whisking in the air behind him. Ripplefrost growled under his breath, his eyes narrowed. He knew that Crabclaw was going to cause trouble. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 04:07, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Once Ripplefrost and Stoneflame began to follow her, Fernstar padded towards the ShadowClan border, her eyes narrowed to small slits. As she neared it, she raised her head and sampled the air. Ah, yes. She smelled the RIverClan warrior. She huffed and looked at the two warriors behind her before carefully crossing the border, her eyes shooting around as she glanced. Quickly, she caught sight of Crabclaw. Fernstar called out in a loud meow, "Crabclaw, get yourself back here, please!" Her ears flicked around, "I don't want you to get yourself into more throuble than you already are." ~Fernstar (He is in Shadowclan territory, just barily, so im justrt gonna copy and past ethat over there ok?)Whitestar 23:36, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ((Alright, no worries. I just figured that since it had started in RiverClan camp, it should have been posted on the RiverClan talk page. ^^ ) ~Fernstar (Ok back here I guess?) Otterstripe sighed as Firestripe spoke to him, knowing that what he said was true, but he still felt grim and depressed. He slowed as they reached the river, turning to Fernstar to figure out how they would cross with Crabclaw.-Otterstripe Ripplefrost limped into Camp, his ears folded against his skull as he heaved painfully. The tom scooted over to the Medicine Cat den, his claws digging into the earth. No Medicine Cat and there is a Clan-full of injured warriors. ''Letting out a raspy breath, he began to lick out his wounds, his pelt sticky with blood. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽''' 22:59, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ((Yeah. We really need to adopt Solensong or make a sub like Shadestorm.))Dawntail limped back to camp, sweezing her eyes as Crabclaw's weight pushed on her. Setting him down, she signed and lifted her sore legs to walk over to Ripplefrost, lapping the blood off his pelt. "Are you okay?" She whispered, continuing to lap the blood off his ears.~Dawntail (Ugh Fern... guees we'll skip.) Otterstripe layed Crabclaw down in the medicine cats den when they entered the camp. They may not have a medicine cat, but this is still where sick and injured cats go. He licked his brothers wounds clean for a while before leaving him to rest. He stood outside the den for a few moments, looking around camp. His eyes resting on Fernstar's den several times before he decided to go over there. He needed to talk to someone, and who better to talk to than the leader. He stopped outside her den, clearing his voice before he spoke. "F-Fernstar? Can we talk? I need someone to talk about some things."-Otterstripe (I could adopt him, but idk) Winterfur sat in camp, grooming her sleek white fur. Her blue eyes soft, she let out a massive yawn, rolling onto her belly to let her fur absorb the sun. Flamestar22 18:35, May 31, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry, I was away from home for a few days.)) Fernstar, as soon as they had finally reached camp, padded to her den to think. Her own quiet thoughts were pierced by the voice of Otterstripe. She turned her head to look over at the young tom, "Hmm? Yes, of course. Come in, Otterstripe." She motioned him in with her tail before sitting down. ~Fernstar (That's ok. :) sorry about positioning you.) Otterstripe padded in slowly before sitting before Fernstar, his eyes had a dark shadow over them, and he stared at the ground. His words came out like a whisper, and as he didn't know where to begin, he just stated outright what he was thinking. "I-I took his life... I took Mothstar's life..." He paused, wanting some sort of response.-Otterstripe ((It's cool)) Fernstar raised an eyebrow, "Otterstripe, there were to be no deaths. I hope you remembered that." She meowed, "Surely this will leave a grudge between ShadowClan and RiverClan. I hope you know that, as well." Fernstar took a deep breath. ~Fernstar "I know." Otterstripe looked up, hoping to defend himself. "But he was going to kill Crabclaw! I didn't have a choice!"-Otterstripe ((Ok. Someone really needs to adopt Silentsong because I can't. I'm already stuck with Shadestorm.))Dawntail sighed. "Alright. I'm going to sleep Ripplefrost. I'm tired. See you later." She layout a huge yawn,opening her jaws wide and snapping it shut quickly. Her sore body bounded over to the warriors'den for a quick nap and chpatch some shut eye.~Dawntail May not be active for a few days, since I've got a few papers to write and grades to get up.)) ~Fernstar Category:Archives